Conventionally, when a person is unable to walk on his/her own due to gait disturbance caused by cerebral paralysis or other reasons, it is known that a rehabilitation effect, such as improvement of ADL (Activities of Daily Living), can be obtained by offering walking training of causing such person to walk on a treadmill in which a walking belt rotates in a circular motion.
For instance, PTL 1 discloses a walking training device in which the subject is lifted with a wire on a force plate having an annular walking surface, and the holding power of the subject's trunk is maintained to be constant by changing the tensile force of the wire according to the excess or deficiency of the surface load of the force plate.
Moreover, also disclosed is a walking aid system in which the trainee is lifted with a relief belt, and the upper body of the trainee is supported and maintained in a normal posture, even when the trainee loses his/her balance, by adjusting the draw-down length of the relief belt according to the change in height of the trainee's waist (refer to PTL 2).
Furthermore, additionally proposed is a nerve rehabilitation device based on walking training of causing a person to walk on a treadmill, wherein the floor reaction is increased/decreased by applying a joint moment to the lower leg joints of the person wearing a walking aid device by controlling the output of the actuator of the walking aid device so as to obtain a floor reaction pattern in which the normal walking pattern of a healthy person is used as the model walking pattern (refer to PTL 3).